openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Mapping manual
See also: Mapping resources & tutorials There's a lot of resources in the Internet about mapping with the *Radiant tools. This manual is thought as a place where to resume all the mapping knowledge scattered across the Internet. * Prologue: Development history of Q3A, the IdTech3 engine, OA itself and mapping tools'' - 100%'' * Pre-mapping stage: What makes a good map, the limits of the IdTech3 engine, map planning, the editor's grid, beta testing.'' - 100%'' ** Map gameplay: Floorplan, types of layout, map flow, connectivity, balance, vertical gameplay, weapon/item placement'' - 0%'' * Choosing an editor: NetRadiant 1.5, how to install and configure it'' - 100%'' * Your first map: Creating a first room, with spawnpoint and a light. Alpha/beta tests.'' - 0%'' * Brush manipulation: Clipping, vertex editing, advanced room creation, basic optimization of brushes.'' - 70%'' ** 2D and 3D clipping: The clipper tool, utilities, why use it. - 100% * Curve manipulation: Patch meshes, Bevels-Endcaps-Cylinders, Curved hallways, recommendations.'' - 0%'' * Textures: Texturizing a level, general procedure on creating seamless textures.'' - 0%'' * Introduction to entities: Common properties of entities, how to insert them on levels.'' - 0%'' * Lighting: Theory about lighting, how it works into OA (the LIGHT stage), how it's added to the maps, the "light" entity.'' - 100%'' ** Advanced lighting: Practical examples of lighting and where to better place it.'' - 100%'' * Weapon and item placement: How and where to place weapons, ammopacks and items.'' - 100%'' * Triggers and movers: Explanation of what the func_*, misc_*, path_*, shooter_*, target_* and trigger_* entities do.'' - 100%'' ** Creating dynamic features: Examples of what can be done with these entities, from teleporters to platforms to hazards.'' - 100%'' * Shaders: Definition, how to create them, how to use them, shaderlist.txt, advices, skyboxes.'' - 0%'' * Terrains and liquids'' - 0%'' * Mapmodels: What are mapmodels, the misc_model entity, the .ase format, how to create .ase mapmodels, other supported formats.'' - 100%'' * Sounds: The target_speaker entity, adding ambient sounds and music to a map'' - 0%'' * Gametype support: Support for each individual gametype and stuff to bear in mind.'' - 70%'' * Optimization and troubleshooting: How to optimize a map for better performance.'' - 100%'' ** Hint brushes: The VIS stage, the hint brushes, and how and where to use them.'' - 100%'' ** Bot play: How BSPC works, the info_camp and item_botroam enqities, clusterportals, how to optimize a map for good botplay.'' - 100%'' ** Troubleshooting: How to solve most problems.'' - 35%'' * The final touches: The worldspawn entity, the info_player_intermission entity'' - 20%'' * Compiling and packaging: '' - 90%'' * Appendix A: Glossary of terms: What some mapping terms mean.'' - 100%'' * Appendix B: Advanced features: How to create advanced features by using the game's entities in creative ways.'' - 20%'' * Appendix C: Modelling a map: How to create a map from models.'' - 100%'' * Appendix D: Editor differences: GTKRadiant, Q3Radiant, QuArK, their differences with NetRadiant 1.5.'' - 20%'' * Appendix E: Default asset sets'' - 0%'' ** Appendix E1: Texture sets: Default 0.8.8 and SVN texture assets'' - 0%'' (in the meanwhile: Texture packs) ** Appendix E2: Model sets: Default 0.8.8 and SVN mapmodel assets'' - 100%'' ** Appendix E3: Sound sets: Default 0.8.8 and SVN sound assets'' - 0%'' * Appendix F: GPL Compliance: How to make your map GPL-compliant'' - 0%'' See also * Mapping resources & tutorials * DeveloperFAQ * Maps * Multithreaded map compiling (allows to compile maps much faster) Category:Mapping